


Gun Control

by girly_fanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/pseuds/girly_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his grace, Cas needs a gun and Dean is the perfect coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Control

Cas was a soldier, and he fought well  
in his garrison of the heavenly host.  
But without his grace, he needs a gun  
and Dean is the perfect coach.

“Two hands, Cas, it's not a blade.  
Anchor the gun so you can make the shot.”  
“I don't understand, I'm 'pointing and shooting.'  
You said that's all it was, is it not?”

Dean sighs and scrubs a hand down his face  
as he steps behind Cas to fix his stance.  
“You still need control, the gun shouldn't move with you.”  
Reaching around, he shows him where to put his hands.

“Keep a tight grip – I know you know how.”  
He presses against Cas to make sure he gets the gist,  
“If you can put the next shot on the target at all,  
as a prize, tonight you and I will switch.”

Cas grips the pearl handle like life itself  
those words blaze through his body, frying his mind.  
He more than willingly submits to his Hunter's desires  
but there's something _primal_ about putting Dean in the bind.

Gathering his stoic calm from his scattered sense  
he steadies the gun with a determined gaze.  
Between steady breaths he squeezes, like he was taught.  
He shouts as it hits and can't wait to see Dean's face.


End file.
